


keep 'em running

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [32]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Maki, Tenko, Mikan, and Sayaka don't stop until they're nearly exhausted.





	keep 'em running

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did, a fun stint in nonstop smut from start to finish! All of these girls hold a special place in my heart, so this was a fun time for me.

Tenko is completely unable to control herself while in the throes of pleasure. Even if she were told to keep silent, there’s no way she would be able to, and right now, her cries are so loud that they will drown out even Mikan’s whimpers. It doesn’t help that Maki is skilled with this, and knows exactly what to do to leave Tenko screaming and begging for more.

Maki is dutiful in this as she is all things, a serious look on her face as she thrusts. Tenko is bent over in front of her, and Maki holds onto her hips, the strap-on that she wears buried deep in the other girl. Because it is double sided, she has one end of it hooked inside of her, and every thrust is returned to her, though she is nowhere near as expressive as Tenko is. Even with her own pleasure mounting, she keeps her composure, her serious expression never faltering.

“A-ah!” Tenko cries, as Maki thrusts into her again. She started slow, but she’s begun to pick up the pace, faster and faster until she is pounding into the other girl, leaving her gasping and crying pathetically.

Nearby, it is a similar scene, though Mikan is not as loud as Tenko, and Sayaka has a smile on her face, quite the contrast to Maki. Mikan is on her back, and Sayaka is wearing a similar strap-on, hooked inside of her so that she feels every bit of pleasure that her partner does. She is on top of her, smiling down at the flustered girl as she fucks her.

Sayaka gives a soft hum with each surge of arousal, keeping up a steady and even pace as she thrusts into Mikan. She tilts her body down and forward, working her hips, and Mikan whimpers pathetically, her voice breaking whenever she cries out. Her endurance is not much better than Tenko’s which honestly makes Tenko’s situation all the more humiliating.

For someone who portrays herself as some great martial artist, her lack of self-control and discipline is what shines the most when she gives herself over to someone else like this. Likewise, Maki’s cool and deliberate actions are perfect for taking advantage of that, allowing her to truly exploit the weaknesses of Tenko, and show her and everyone else just how needy she is.

Digging her nails into her hips, Maki jerks her hips forward. Tenko lots out a sharp scream at this, not sure that she can’t take much more of this. As Maki pounds into her, harder and fiercer, her resolve begins to crumble, not that she had much to begin with. Her voice grows louder and louder, each cry turning her hoarse, her pleasure mounting until she can’t take it anymore.

“O-oh...oh, god, Maki!” she shouts, as her orgasms suddenly overtakes her. She arches her back, tipping her head back as she comes, but even then, Maki does not let up. Instead, she keeps up the same rough pace, not willing to stop until she finishes herself off.

“Is that good, Mikan?” Sayaka asks, in a breathless sort of voice. She can tell just from looking at the girl beneath her, at the way her face is flushed, the way her eyes, whenever they’re open, are out of focus, the way her mouth hangs open as she whimpers again and again, trembling with her pleasure and her need.

In fact, she can’t even answer, gasping out whenever she tries to speak, and finds herself unable to reply. Even so, her lack of reply is all the reply that Sayaka really needs. She’s close, and obviously so, but it seems that Mikan is very easy to please. And like this, she’s so cute that Sayaka can’t stand it, her own end of the toy grow slicker and slicker with her juices. It’s so good that she thinks, at times, she could have gotten off just on watching Mikan get off, but with every jerk of her hips, she’s overwhelmed by her own pleasure, so she will not have the opportunity to test that theory.

“I-I-I- a-ah!” Mikan cries, as she tries to speak, only to fail as her body gives in. She arches upward, trembling with the sudden force of her orgasm, and she gasps and moans with her eyes slightly rolled back and her mouth gaping open. Sayaka does not slow her thrusts, continuing to pound Mikan as she rides out her orgasm just so that, before she has even finished, Sayaka has joined her, her cunt tightening and spasming around the toy inside of her, and she moans alongside Mikan.

“A-ah...so...so good,” she murmurs, barely able to speak while she attempts to recover from her climax. Mikan is still rendered completely speechless, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as she takes deep, gasping breaths. With the two of them finished, they take a breather, waiting for Maki to finish herself off inside of Tenko.

Fortunately, despite her calm demeanor, she really doesn’t have that much left in her, and with a few more thrusts, her demeanor cracks a bit as she moans, her face relaxing as she comes, her shoulders sagging over top of Tenko, her thrusts slowing to a stop. For the moment, the four girls have a chance to rest, but, before long, they are ready for more, and switch off partners, with Sayaka going to Tenko and Mikan going to Maki.

Sayaka goes so far as surrendering her strap-on to Tenko, and Tenko attaches the harness to herself, securing her end of the dildo inside of her, giving a little shudder of pleasure. She’s still sensitive from the orgasm that Maki gave her, and even that slight stimulation is pleasant for her.

Tenko lays back, and Sayaka climbs on top of her, straddling her and smiling down at her. “Are you ready?” she asks, ever the considerate one, and Tenko feels a twinge in her chest when she sees her smile. Sayaka is beautiful, no argument about that, but she’s hard pressed to find any girl that doesn’t give her that same ache in her chest.

“I’m ready,” she replies, her voice sounding more strained than she expected. Sayaka nods, and begins to sink down onto the toy, letting the length of the dildo fill her cunt, slowly, so that she can savor every inch of it.

Meanwhile, Maki has had Mikan bend over like she did Tenko, with Maki still panting and struggling to catch her breath from before. Nevertheless, she’s ready for more, overwhelmed with excitement as she feels the tip of the toy pressing at her entrance from behind, as Maki’s hips push forward. After Sayaka had her way with her, it’s an easy fit, and Maki presses the toy into Mikan’s folds, earning a drawn out moan of approval from her partner.

At first, Maki holds onto Mikan’s hips to steady herself as she fits the whole of the toy inside of her, but once she’s begun thrusting, she’s able to move them forward, leaning down as she does, her chest pressed to Mikan’s back as she fucks her, so that her hands can find the other girl’s breasts and give them an appraising squeeze. Mikan lets out a squeak of surprise, which only spurs Maki on.

She gropes her a few more times, but then switches tactics, drawing her fingers forward so that she can pinch both of Mikan’s nipples, and that is even more effective, causing Mikan to scream out with the sudden pleasure. It is so easy to overstimulate her and send her into a frenzy that, just by toying with her nipples while thrusting into her, Maki pushes Mikan that far, and, rather than simply taking it, she begins working her hips backward, working in tandem with all of Maki’s thrusts.

This is a surprise after Tenko’s complete submission, but a welcome surprise, and Maki finds that she likes this aggressive side to Mikan. This only encourages her to keep it up, thrusting harder and faster until she is pounding into the other girl, who pushes back every time, pushing the toy back and into Maki, effectively fucking her just as hard.

“A-ah, ah, ah!” Mikan squeals, already nearly at her limit but determined to keep it up for as long as possible. It’s all so good, all too good, that she can’t help but lose herself in it, and it’s all Maki can do to keep up and maintain her side of the rhythm, thrusting as frantically as she can manage, all while never letting up with her fingers, rolling each of Mikan’s nipples between her fingertips.

Her own breasts are pressed so tightly against Mikan’s back in this position that they’re rubbed with each jerk forward, and though the sensation is nowhere near as intense and precise as what she does to Mikan, it is certainly something, and gives her a little bit of an idea what the other girl is feeling. At the very least, the friction against her chest does it’s job, and she is left panting in no time, unsure if she is going to outlast the girl beneath her or not.

While all of this is going on, Sayaka has continued to tease it out, until finally, the entirety of the dildo is buried inside of her, and she rests on top of Tenko, with a content smile on her face. In contrast, Tenko is tense and sweating with need, but not sure if she should thrust up into Sayaka or wait for permission to do so, but simply looking at the girl on top of her is enough to drive her crazy with desire. She’s so, so beautiful and so perfect and sexy that she just can’t stand it! When her mind wanders like this, helpless before any woman, Tenko knows that her greatest weakness is her tendency to think so much like a man.

But how she can help it, when women make her so weak? When there are such powerfully beautiful women in the world like Sayaka? Watching the other girl ride her, it’s no wonder that she’s been able to captivate so many onstage, and Tenko grows unbelievably flustered as it dawns on her that she’s bedding such a popular idol. Her heart races, and then she can’t help but join in, arching her back and raising her hips so that she can drive up into her.

Sayaka lets out a moan of surprise, but there is pleasure behind it, and Tenko knows that she’s done good. With this encouragement, she keeps it up, and the two of them are soon working in perfect tandem, with Sayaka bouncing on top of her, and Tenko captivated by the rise and fall of her breasts as a result.

Mikan howls suddenly, crying out with her orgasm and taking Tenko’s attention for a moment, and just as Mikan comes, Maki is not far behind, her moan low, but still very audible to both of the other girls. It’s surprising to see her lose her cool so quickly, but Tenko doesn’t have long to dwell on that as Sayaka takes a more offensive approach, angling her body so that every bounce gives a thrust into Tenko.

And Tenko is weak, so weak that it hardly takes anything to get her there, but fortunately, when she comes, she jerks her hips up so suddenly that this thrust sends Sayaka over the edge as well, the two of the moaning in almost perfect unison as they both come. Again, the four girls only take a little bit of time before switching partners, waiting until they’ve recovered a little bit and then switching off, discarding their strap-ons for the time being.

This time, Tenko goes with Mikan, while Sayaka goes with Maki. Laying down together, Tenko inches forward towards Mikan, both girls spreading their legs as they get closer. Wrapping their legs up around each other, they’re able to grind their cunts together easily like this. The friction is nothing compared to the raw fucking they’ve both gotten, but it is a welcome and pleasant break from that. The two of them set at it, trying to create as much friction as possible as they scissor one another.

And while they are doing that, Maki and Sayaka also lay together, but with a different goal in mind. Laying opposite each other, both are able to nestle their face between the other girl’s thighs, and Maki is the one to make the first move, pressing her tongue inside of Sayaka, causing her to moan suddenly.

Sayaka, not wanting to be left behind, plunges her tongue inside Maki with fervor, and the two of them each work at their own pace, doing all that they can to please the other. Maki soon looses herself in the pleasure, as Sayaka delves deeper with her tongue, and from time to time, she falters, pausing to let out a muffled moan. She’s so sensitive after two orgasms that even her iron will is not enough to keep her composure, and even Sayaka is able to make her lose her cool.

Not for long, though, as Maki refuses to be left behind either. She does what she can to regain her composure, at least enough to use her tongue to overwhelm Sayaka, and the two of them remain like this for some time, both eagerly eating each other out, while the other girls whimper and cry out and moan for each other, grinding together to try and get off from this alone.

Unsurprisingly, neither group takes very long to finish with how sensitive they’ve become, with Sayaka and Maki finishing in a nearly perfect tie, and Mikan coming just a few seconds before Tenko is sent over the edge. Even after recovering from this, they all find that they still want more, even though each is nearing exhaustion. Just one more round should suffice, and this time, they plan to be less separated.

Sayaka takes one of the strap-ons, securing it on her, before helping Mikan put on the second one. Once they’re both ready, they bend Tenko and Maki over slightly, facing each other in the middle of the room. The two girls are just bent over enough to be able to take it, but upright enough that they can properly face each other, wrapping their arms around each others shoulders in an embrace.

Sayaka takes her place behind Tenko, while Mikan takes her place behind Maki, and both get into position, pressing their bodies close behind the girls, and pressing the tip of the toy to their lower lips. While waiting for the others to move things forward, Maki pulls Tenko into a kiss, and before long, the two of them are making out while they embrace, barely ever coming up for air amidst their passionate kisses.

Tenko stiffens, letting out a cry that is muffled by Maki’s mouth as Sayaka begins to ease forward, pushing the dildo inside of her, but Maki doesn’t let up, kissing her with just as much passion, even as Tenko begins to go to pieces in front of her. Of course, Tenko is not alone in this for long, and Mikan is soon working the toy into Maki, causing her to give low moan after low moan, until she breaks the kiss, tipping her head back with a moan that is a bit louder than they’re used to from her.

And then Tenko, with nothing to muffle her, is crying out, louder and louder, again and again, and Sayaka is encouraged by this, until she is jerking her hips quickly and frantically, pounding into Tenko. Mikan tries to mimic her rhythm, moving her hips faster and faster until she is pounding into Maki as well, and again, she begins to lose herself in it, sent into a frenzy yet again, and this time with no submission to hold her back.

With both girls giving them such furious thrusts, it’s a wonder that Tenko and Maki can do anything at all, but Tenko, driven nearly mad by all the pleasure, loses what’s left of her inhibitions just in time to break their embrace and reach forward, cupping Maki’s breasts, one in each hand.

“A-ah, so good, so perfect, I love them!” she cries, unable to resist letting Maki know exactly what she thinks. And Maki, never one to be outdone, reaches forward to Tenko’s chest, so that she can show her exactly what she did to make Mikan scream so much before, and as soon as she’s begun toying with Tenko’s nipples, the other girl is completely helpless, her knees going weak.

It’s only thanks to Sayaka that she can remain standing at all, screaming in pleasure as Maki rolls her nipples between her fingers, and she can’t maintain her grip on Maki’s breasts, her hands dropping helplessly as she settles for carressing any inch of Maki’s body that she can get them on.

“A-ah, ah, ah, I can’t take it, I’m gonna- !” she screams, and before she can even finish her sentence, she’s there, throwing her head back with a loud and shameless moan as she comes.

All the while, Mikan’s pace has become more and more erratic, as she uses the end of the toy inside of her to get her closer,  _ closer _ , and she whimpers until she’s whining with her release, giving a harsh thrust that nearly sends Maki over the edge. It takes her a moment to recover, and still Sayaka is giving gentle, shallow thrusts to Tenko, who is trembling in the afterglow, and has not yet returned to her senses.

Sayaka holds tight to Tenko as she gives the last few thrusts she needs to finish, and as she is moaning from her orgasm, Mikan snaps out of it enough to grab hold of Maki and drive into her, thrusting harder and faster until she’s managed her former speed. And Maki has no hope of keeping her cool anymore, and, with an expression resembling Tenko, her head tips back, eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open as she moans, loud and shameless, for all to see.

Needless to say, it is all the girls can do to get cleaned up and the toys put away before they’re nearly collapsing with exhaustion. They’ve pushed their limits today, but it was fun, the most fun any of them have ever had, and all four wonder when they’ll have the chance to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
